happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Something Old, Something News
' cameos were annoying. ]] Something Old, Something News is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, a news report occurs and Todd tries to steal the attention. Roles Starring *Todd Featuring *Lumpy *Nutty *Gutsy *Buck and Chuck *Giggles Appearances *Josh *Flaky *Chuckles Plot Todd watches TV, when his show gets interrupted by breaking news. Lumpy reports about a burning building, with Gutsy about to ride his motorcycle over the roof. This immediately catches Todd's attention and he rushes to the scene. Josh, Flaky, and Chuckles are seen spectating the event live. Chuckles' laughing constantly interrupts Lumpy, so he tells cameraman Nutty to watch the scene while he tapes Chuckles' mouth close. Todd arrives and attracts Nutty's attention with a piece of candy. Todd starts making a presidential speech, but is interrupted when Lumpy returns and continues his report. Todd pops in the scene several times and Lumpy eventually pushes him out of the way. Todd brings out the big guns by pulling out a large lollipop, causing Nutty to focus his camera on him instead of the reporter. Discomforted by Todd stealing the spotlight, Lumpy gets an idea. He tapes candy all over his body and Nutty focuses back at him. Just as Lumpy is about to talk, he notices a hungry look on Nutty's face and runs as the squirrel chases him. Just then, a fire truck pulls over. Firemen Buck and Chuck run into the building, only to run back out in flames. Todd gets another idea and, sneaking in the fire truck, wears fireman clothing. He rushes into the burning building to look for someone to help. He hears a scream and rushes into a room, where Giggles is seen covering in the corner. Todd braces the flames and runs toward Giggles. On the roof, Gutsy puts some finishing touches on his stunt. He pours some gasoline into his motorcycle and foolishly drops some, causing the place to explode. Lumpy is seen near an ambulance in a full-body cast with a nearby Nutty chewing on his arm, when they both witness the explosion. Nutty points the camera to the scene just in time to view Todd walking out of the smoke carrying Giggles. The crowd cheers on the new hero, and the proud Todd drops Giggles and waves. However, it is revealed that the real reason for the cheering was that Gutsy completed his stunt, and he makes a V sign with his fingers before being driven away in an ambulance. Desperate for attention, Todd repeats Lumpy's tactic of taping candy on his body. Nutty rushes toward him with his camera and Todd gets ready for fame. Instead, Nutty eats him. Gutsy's motorcycle then smashes into him. Nutty's stomach is revealed with the camera inside, filming Todd's digesting crown. Moral "Don't look the camera the wrong way." Deaths #Buck and Chuck possibly burn to death (debatable). #Todd is eaten by Nutty. #Nutty is crushed by Gutsy's motorcycle. Injuries #Lumpy is partially eaten by Nutty. #Giggles and Todd are slightly burnt. #Gutsy is injured and burnt from his stunt. Trivia *This is the first episode Chuckles survives. *Lumpy's injury is similar to Sniffles' injury from Class Act. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes